Seigyoku Sapphire
by Perceptive Pawn
Summary: A new member, the first 'Official Girl'. Kyouya's secret? Nani nani?
1. Hmm

Third Music Room, that was where they were, right? Music room, music room, music room……Ah! She knew that she would have found it eventually. She paused to flick her hair out of her way as she grasped the handle to the large gold plated door. Why had the principal sent her here? What was so special about the third music room? She straightened her short blue kimono out and pushed the door open. Several rose petals flew out at her in the rush of air that surged out, but she managed to dodge them and step in. She didn't see anyone in the room, but she did see several fancy couches and a lap top open on a small table. Stepping up to the table, she marveled that her high boots didn't make a noise on the marble flooring. Sitting down in the intricately carved chair, she noted that the seat wasn't cold on her thighs as she expected it to be. Looking at the computer screen, then around the room, she lightly bit her deep red bottom lip and woke the screen up. Several windows of the Internet were up, and all were centered around a company titled 'Ootori Company'. She lifted the laptop up, and gently pushed the chair back with her knees. Walking over to the couch, she moved to sit down when suddenly the computer was torn from her black gloved hands and she was pushed over the arm rest of the couch and something rather heavy landed on top of her. Her scream was muffled by a hand as her attacker stared down at her. A glare on his glasses masked his eyes form her, but she was able to see black hair as she registered the position they were in. She bit his hand roughly and slid out form beneath him. Landing on the floor with a loud bang, she hissed in pain and kicked the man with her blue and black stripe legging covered legs as she grabbed for the back of her head. Her vision blurred as she heard the reciprocating dull thump and several other people rush into the room. Flashes of reddish brown and blond, not to mention pale blue flooded her vision as she vaguely noticed her back wasn't on the marble anymore. Voices were surrounding her before her world went mute. Tunnel vision became her new set of eyes as she began to drown in the darkness; the portal of light at the end of the tunnel closed and she slipped into the world of unconsciousness.


	2. Parlez vous?

"Hello? Hello Miss? Are you alright?"

She heard a rather high pitched voice ask her as blotches of color greeted her open eyes. As shapes began to form, she heard what seemed like two sets of the same voice and felt several pairs of hands on her arms. She blinked several times and shook her head lightly before she could actually see properly. The first things she saw was a cream colored ceiling and reddish brown hair. She tried to sit up, but she was pushed back down almost at the same time.

"Who's touching me?!"

She shouted angrily, batting away several hands. Her hair was splayed out around her, but she didn't feel cold so she concluded that she was on some sort of bed; there was a plush blanket over her lower half too. She stopped, as she noticed that both of her hands were encompassed by two much larger hands. Looking up to the owner, she saw a tall man with short brownish black hair and dark eyes. She then felt the two pairs of hands come back as she was lifted into a sitting position and a few large pillows were put behind her to prop her up.

"Geez Miss,"

"You really hit hard."

She turned her head to see two identical red heads standing next to each other shaking their hands in the air. Her hands were released, and she looked the other way to see the tall man stalk off. His place was taken by a shorter brunette; a girl, she could see. She pursed her lips, and looked around carefully. There was no one else in the room; specifically, there wasn't a black haired, bespectacled man. She could see just out the large door to her right, and she caught a glimpse of a tall blond. Were these the people the principal were talking about?

"Who are you people?!"

She shouted again, glaring at the three that were with her. The twins backed up a bit, a frightened expression on their faces. Did they think that she was going to attack them? She had a splitting migraine and was basically chained to the bed what with how tight the blanket was tucked. The brunette leaned closer to her, her elbow on the edge of the bed.

"I'm Haruhi, miss. We are the host club; those two are Hikaru and Kaoru. You can just ignore them. The other guy that held you still was Mori-sempai. We'll introduce you to the others later. First of all, What were you doing in here?"

She looked at her with big brown eyes...she had to answer.

"I was looked for you guys. The principal sent me here for some ludicrous reason; I'm new here."

She didn't bother with her name, as she hoped to get away from these people as soon as possible. She kicked at the blanket, her boots effectively pushing it away, and swung her skinny legs over the side of the bed. The twins stepped closer to her instantly, holding their arms out as if to catch her should she fall. As thoughtful of an action was nice, but she just ignored them as she stood up. Shaking her hair out, she shook the rest of her body like a dog would. Her kimono spun out away from her as she did, shaking rather violently with the force of her action. Glad that she was wearing leggings, she straightened the blue dress out hastily and walked towards the door. She uncaringly waved over her shoulder at them, only to find herself facing a rather warm, strong chest. Looking up after she was 

shaken from her stupor, she only had time to register glasses before she became rather dizzy rather fast. About to fall, she must have had a frightened expression on her face, because the man before her reached out and pulled her to him; his arms curled around her. She squeaked in surprise, her hands clenching on his shirt as he unintentionally laid her head on his chest. Her breathing returned to normal as she listened to his heart beat. She felt him exhale in a relieved manner before she was let go. Faltering on her own feet, she stared up at him. His face was angled and his hair hung in his face a little, just a little. His glasses only accentuated his eyes and his smile seemed evil incarnate. She woke from her paralysis and backed away from him and leaned against the door frame.

"Kyouya-sempai has been checking up on you every five minutes since we found you unconscious next to the couch he was on."

"Bullshit! He attacked me! He pinned me to the couch but I fought back!"

"Now now! What is this Mother?"

The blonde had stepped up behind the glasses guy, Kyouya, and had his hand clamped on Kyouya's shoulder. His blue eyes sparkled as he looked down at her.

"Did he really? Kyouya! This is outrageous! Apologize now Mother!"

She looked to Haruhi, the only obvious sane one, for help. Haruhi just shrugged and shook her head. She was officially pissed and confused, plus her headache has increased. Unhappy, she attempted to push back away from the group and make it out of the door. However, as soon as she got past them, she instantly became dizzy and instinctively grabbed onto the nearest object; Kyouya. His arms snapped up to circle her waist again; his instincts taking over when it came to supporting her. She blinked, her full lips forming an 'O' in her surprise. Her blue hair splayed out of his shoulder as the tall blond eased her head down onto Kyouya's shoulder.

"Mother! I propose that you watch her while we find out more about her. Hikaru! Kaoru! "

Said twins Jumped up behind him and saluted him.

"Yes! "

"Milord!"

They spoke in unison as they awaited order.

"Go to the principal's office and ask him about our Sapphire here."

She would have objected heavily to being called a Sapphire if she had still been in the same room as them. Before she could part her lips yet alone lift her head form Kyouya's shoulder, she was lifted up into a bridal position and carried back into the room with the bed.

"Tamaki had this room constructed so that if we were stuck here with work, then we could sleep here in comfort. I'm going to put you in it so that you don't get dizzy again. "

His glasses slid down further on his nose as he approached the bed, and since his hands were occupied with her, she gently pushed them back up for him. He smirked at her for it, which made her shiver and look away with a glare. He gently set her down on the edge of the bed and stood there resolutely so that she could push off of his to get away from the edge. As she sighed, she looked back to him with 

her eyebrow raised. He pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose, a habit he had, and perched himself in the high stool next to the bed. He looked at her, just watching her.

"Why did you touch my computer? What did you see?"

Her red lips curled into a smirk that rivaled his.

"What are you hiding, 'K.O'?"

He seethed inside as she spoke, his glasses catching a glare from the lamp on the other side of the bed. She knew his secret, this wasn't good. What to do? He ran through cases of 'what if's and such before he came to an answer.

"Coming from a well-known wealthy family, I could easily buy-out a certain business that a certain person's family works at."

He voiced the threat in a calm manner, hoping to frighten the girl to silence. She didn't crumble, however. Her thin eyebrows sunk into a hateful glare. Before he could react, she had smacked him. His glasses tumbled onto the bedspread as she panted angrily; her hand still poised. He had a look of shock on his face; he hadn't expected her to hit him.

"I'm an orphan."

Came her barely restrained answer. She lay back down, her migraine escalating. He picked his glasses up, replacing them on his face; she was an orphan? It didn't seem like she was wealthy; she didn't even wear the uniform. He paused to look at her outfit. Pale blue and black striped leggings, a low platform boot, blue thigh-length kimono with a black obi, spiked black collar; she was Harajuku made. Her black gloves had left a nice mark on his cheek and her hair that was different shades of blue all over with black patches and a particularly long section with raccoon pattern was rather impressive; He had never seen anything like it before. Ribbons wound round her sleeves, either black or another shade of blue. Her skin was pale like a geisha's would be, but her lips were a deep mauve-red. Her eyes were amazing to him; they were slanted like the stereotypical Asian eyes but her eyeliner made them pop out and curl down slightly at the corners. She had a light silver dusting of eye shadow and her eye lashes were long and dark. She looked ethereal on the plush white lace bedding. He snapped out of his reverie and looked at the forlorn look on her face.

"You seem to know my name from Haruhi, but I am afraid we haven't properly met. I am Ootori Kyouya, Who are you?"

He smiled, his eyes mimicking his mouth as he held his hand out to her. She looked from his hand to his face; not really convinced that he was a friend and not a foe. Before she could answer, Tamaki and the twins burst through the door and Kyouya's hand disappeared to his lap. The twins both rushed to his aid, sure that he had been injured. Tamaki however approached the bed in a surprisingly calm manner.

"Je suis désolé de vous déranger, mais, Je m'appelle Suou Tamaki. Comment vous appellez-vous?"

She froze, her eyes widening as she looked at him. The three people crowded on the side of the bed stopped talking, their eyes set on her.

"Milord, I doubt that she knows-"

"Je m'appelle Utae Seigyoku. Etes-vous français?"

Tamaki seemed pleased beyond comparison. He positively swelled with pride as he grasped her hand and kissed it lightly.

"Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Je suis français. Etes-vous japonaise?"

"Je suis japonaise. 日本語を話しますか?"

"はい、話します. Do you speak English ?"

"Yes, I do. Вы говорите по-русски? "

He faltered, Shaking his head sadly. She smiled, an continued to him; he was her favorite so far.

"¿Habla usted español? Loquerisne linguam latinam?"

He raised his hands, admitting defeat. His blond hair sparkled in the light, as did his blue eyes and smile. She pulled her hand away from him, her smile fading slightly. Both the twins and Kyouya seemed a little shocked by her display of knowledge; Kyouya was now sure as to how she managed to get into such an expensive school. Tamaki continued.

"So you are going to be a linguist?"

"No, I am going to be a translator; But yes, a linguist in a way."

He beamed, looking to the others by the bed. He raced out of the room and returned with Haruhi, The tall man, and a small boy. Pushing them over to Kyouya and company, he held his hand out to her.

"Please introduce yourself. The principal wants you to hang with at least one of us for the rest of the school year, which means that you are our first 'Official' girl member of the Host Club here at Ouran High School!"


	3. Nyoko

She sighed, knowing that now that he had declared it, she had to do so.

"My name is Utae Seigyoku, but despite my name actually being Sapphire, I will personally tear your intestines out through your nose if you call me that. Call me Nyoko please."

She stopped, looking at their reactions. Haruhi just smiled, looking happy about having another female in the group. Kaoru and Hikaru looked devious, but she decided that if they did anything stupid than they'd be beaten. Mori-sempai, that was his name right? He looked indifferent, but nodded at her as she looked at him. Tamaki looked ready to attack her in adoration, and Kyouya looked…… well she couldn't tell. He had a glare over his glasses. The small one… where did the small one go? She began to look around when she felt a small pair of hands clasp onto her arm. Shouting out, she kicked off of the bed, away from the hands. Her heart racing, she was caught by two strong arms as she slid off of the bed, and was faced with two great big brown eyes that looked ready to overflow with tears. Freezing, she looked up at the person who had her with big eyes. Kyouya looked down at her, managing to pick her up so that her feet were on the floor instead of the bed. She looked back at the small one, a fearful look on her face.

"Пожалуйста, не надо."

She meant to speak in the language he understood, but in her surprise reverted to one of her most trusted languages.

"No, Please don't. Don't cry."

Kyouya's grip on her tightened as he set her down on her own feet; keeping his grip on her incase she got dizzy. The smallest one made a full 360 as he smiled and giggled.

"My name is Huni! I like your name! It's so pretty, Nyoko-chan!"

She sighed in relief, glad that she didn't make him cry. Stepping away from Kyouya, she leaned against the bed before she got dizzy.

"Just how old are you? You look about seven."

She asked, propping her chin on her hand as she looked at Mori, who was moving to pick up the boy. She marveled at how fatherly he acted towards the small blond boy. Before she could hear his reply, however, she was lifted off of her feet again; her hands clenched onto the blanket. Looking over her shoulder, all she saw were two heads of red hair.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! What are you doing? Put me down!"

They looked at each other before speaking in unison to her.

"Maa, Maa Nyoko; we want to play with your hair."

She looked slightly amused, before her expression slipped to that of distress.

"Put me down! Get your hands off of me!"

They froze, looking to each other again. Before they spoke back, a spark entered their eyes.

"Nyoko-chan, You didn't tell that to Kyouya."

She stopped, her next words dying in her mouth. She didn't have an answer for their comment, so she just threatened to kick one of them in the head; they put her down soon enough. She sighed, pressing her slightly concave stomach into the side of the mattress as she flicked her hair. Haruhi pushed through Hikaru and Kaoru to block them form her.

"Nyoko, lets go out to the couch; Then we can get to really know each other."

She nodded, moving towards the door slowly in the mob of people. She was pulled back a bit before she got far however, her elbow being hooked by Kyouya; his legs carrying him swiftly to the door to aid her in her steps. As they walked, he craned his neck abit to whisper to her.

"Do you want to others to know of your particular family status?"

She was taken aback by the softness in his voice, as if he actually cared. Fighting the urge to freeze again, she kept walking and quickly whispered her answer.

"I don't have a place to live; you can tell them of my being an Orphan. I just don't want them to know of my homelessness."

She wasn't sure why she opened up that much to him, but he seemed like he would be nice about it. She let him lead her to the same couch that he tackled her on; he gently set her down and perched himself next to her. She got the feeling that he was more there to intimidate her and the others than to provide any sort of support for her. The others filed in as if on cue and she surveyed them as she did. Haruhi Sat next to her, thank god, and Tamaki sat in front of her. The twins sat in front of her and Kyouya; Mori and Huni sat in an armchair adjacent to the couches. She closed her eyes, leaning against the couch before she looked around. Shrugging, she looked at Tamaki,

"Any Questions, Mr.King?"

He smiled and chuckled, before leaning forward and propping his chin on his hand and further down his crossed knees.

"Okay Miss Song, Where about here do you live?"

She froze, looking at her knees. Her hair flew into her view, and she spent her time counting the fine strands before Kyouya spoke, surprising her.

"She's staying at my house in order to attend school."

He spoke quietly, his glasses being pushed farther up his nose. She gasped, her red lips dropping apart. Regaining her composure, she looked up, a fake smile plastered on her lips. They all seemed to go with it, but both of the twins were glaring at Kyouya. She looked up to Kyouya, who had a similar smile on his lips.

"Does anyone else have a question?"

Hikaru raised his hand, his eyes locked onto Kaoru's.

"What is your blood type?"

She clicked her black nails together and looked to the askers.

"My blood type is AB. Next question."

They both gasped their whispering increasing. The next was Huni, who was clutching a stuffed bunny. He and Mori were looking directly at her.

"What is your favorite type of cake?"

She chuckled, twirling a lock of her blue hair around her finger.

"I don't like sweets. I like Spicy things, and umeboshi. Next."

She cocked an eyebrow at the sadness shining in Huni's eyes, but ignored it as Mori bent near him to calm him. Tamaki was deep in thought, his chin on his hand as he stared into the floor. Haruhi leaned forward to show her hand, her big brown eyes boring into Nyoko's pale skin.

"Nyoko-san, what extracurricular activities do you do?"

This question made her stop to think. What did she do that would maybe impress these guys to her advantage? Kyouya looked down at her, his eyes silently inquiring as to her answer. She knew that he was hoping it wasn't something that would disrupt his home, like maybe tennis or aerobics or some shit.

"Well,"

She began, her hands clutching her own knees as she spoke carefully.

"I do track, mostly high jump, and I sing."

Upon her confession, Tamaki sprung forward to grasp her hands in his own. She jumped, her fingers splayed out in preparation to push him away if needed.

"'Mon Cherie, in how many languages do you sing?"

She pulled her hands away from him before answering.

"I sing in Japanese, English, and Russian."

She hadn't thought that her singing would bring about this much of adoration from him. Half expecting him to try and kiss her hands, she looked up at the clock.

"It's time to leave school; school hours ended half an hour ago. Come on Kyouya, Your sister is going to be worried."

She stood up abruptly, dragging Kyouya with her. He pulled her back to him to stop her bee line to the door.

"Nyoko, don't you think that you should say goodbye first?"

She glared at him, Seeing Tamaki stand up to escort her to the door.

"You aren't my father Kyouya."

Upon making that statement, she knew that she had made a mistake. Hikaru and Kaoru appeared next to Kyouya the instant it had left her mouth.

"So, Nyoko-"

"Who are your parents?"

She let her gaze drop to her boots and let her hair fall into her face to shield her eyes.

"They died."

Sensing the need to leave, Kyouya swept her to the door, his laptop tucked under his other arm as he did so.

"Tamaki, we'll come over to your house tomorrow. Nyoko needs to really become acquainted with the Host Club."  
Tamaki nodded, waving to Nyoko as he watched her slip out of the door with his friend. Once they had gone, he quickly turned around to face the rest of his friends. His hands on his hips, he began his speech.

"I want all of you to make Nyoko-chan as comfortable as possible until she gets used to being in the club. All of you will meet up at my house tomorrow at Noon; it is a holiday tomorrow. Then the day after that, Saturday, we can go visit Nyoko at her own dwelling. I will go pick up Haruhi at her home. "

Haruhi snorted, her eyes set on Tamaki.

"The twins live closer to me; let them pick me up."

Once poor Tamaki was shot down, he turned on his heel and left for his limousine as did the others.


	4. Automatonophobia

Stepping into the dark seat, She slid in to the plush interior of the Ootori family limousine and leaned her head against the back rest as Kyouya slid into his seat. Once the door was closed for them by the driver, her eyes snapped open to look at him.

"Why did you offer to let me stay at your house? What's in it for you?"

He smirked, his head turning to face her directly.

"Whatever you saw on my laptop will not get out. You will tell no one about it. I have to keep you where I can keep an eye on you."

She nodded, catching his drift. In an instant, her red lips slipped into a smirk to rival his.

"I might have to talk to your father about 'K.O'-"

As soon as her phrase had left her mouth, she squeaked as she suddenly found her back pressed to the seat and his chest pressed to hers.

"You will not utter a word to anyone much less my family. Everything that you saw, everything, will stay between you and me."

She scoffed, bringing her knee up to force his chest away from her. Making him sit up, she crossed her legs, which were now across his lap.

"What is in this for me, 'K, O'?"

He scoffed, glaring down at her before pushing her legs off of him.

"You get to stay in my house."

She would have countered, but she couldn't as the car stopped, the door was opened, and Kyouya had pulled her up by her elbow. He stepped out and held her hand as she did as well. She gasped as she looked up into the largest garage she had ever seen. She was still marveling as she was led through a door into what she saw as the largest reception room she had ever seen. Before she could speak her amazement, a lady with long wavy black hair had come from around that corner and simply tackled Kyouya in what she viewed as a choking hug.

"Oh Kyouya-kun! I missed you so much – who is this?"

She jumped, moving to hide behind Kyouya as the woman advanced on her. She was too late, however, and the woman's hands were clenched onto her shoulders in order to look at her.

"Kyouya-kun! You never told me that you had a girlfriend!"

Kyouya sputtered a bit before he found his voice to object.

"She is not my girlfriend!"

"I am not his girlfriend!"

Kyouya cleared his throat before speaking again.

"Fuyumi, she is a friend from school and is going to be staying with us for awhile. Get her situated in the guest room at the far end of the hallway. "

As far away from my room, he thought wryly as he waited for his sister to hurry along.

"Oh silly Kyouya! All of the guest rooms are being refurbished except for the one across from your room that we did last month. "

He sighed, shaking his head. He looped his arm around hers and pulled her away form Fuyumi and up to the stairs. He boots didn't make a sound on the marble, much to his surprise. Once they were on the correct floor, he pulled her down the hall and opened the door to the room on his left. Letting her walk in, he handed her a yukata that used to be his sister's before he closed the door behind her and went into his room to change as well. Stripping into his boxers, he sighed and took his glasses off to place them on his dresser.

Not bothering to turn on the lights, she stripped and folded her blue kimono and leggings into a neat pile. Putting on the Yukata and tying the sash, she marveled at how the seemingly small dress covered her C cups. Putting her boots by the door, she flicked on the lights only to freeze, her eyes getting wide. Screaming, she backed up into the door in her shock. Fumbling with the door handle, she managed to get out of the room through her fit of violent shaking. Nearly falling on the rug in the hall, she pressed against Kyouya's door; her heart rate racing to add to her shaking. Bursting through his door, she ran into his chest.

"Kyouya!"

Crying, she clung to him as he jumped; he stared down at her in shock. His arms naturally locked around her tiny waist as he looked out into the hallway to see what was wrong. Looking down at her shaking frame, he let his arms move on their own to guide her head to his shoulder. Laying his chin on top of her head, he held her as her tears flowed freely.

"Nyoko, easy; don't hyperventilate. You're safe, I'm here. Nothing is going to hurt you."

She began to breathe in a more regulated pattern as his hand rubbed her back soothingly. Opening her watery eyes, she looked up at him. Her eyes mirrored honest fear as he looked back down at her. His sister took that moment to walk through the door with a clown ventriloquist dummy in her arms.

"Kyouya look! I found one of your brother's old dolls in the guest room! "

She held the doll up for him to see clearly, the dolls head lolling to the side. Nyoko turned her head towards the source of the noise, only to tense up again. Shouting, she would have pushed past him to run, but Kyouya once again instinctively wrapped his strong arms around her. As she fought him, he looked to the clown doll as realization dawned upon him.

"Fuyumi! Get that thing out of here!"

He ordered as his hand went up to the back of Nyoko's head while she sobbed into the crook of his neck. Fuyumi blinked for a moment, dumbfounded, before she shrugged and walked out of the room. He pulled Nyoko backwards to his bed and let her curl up in his lap when he sat down. He pulled one of his blankets up around her when he noticed her shaking again.

"It's okay Nyoko, The clown doll is gone; I'm here. It's okay. Easy."

She wiped her eyes, looking up at him with her wet gaze. Energy drained, she laid her head on his shoulder; his eyes stayed locked on hers as he wiped a tear from her pale cheek.

"You have Automatonophobia."

He said quietly, her breath hitching slightly from her crying. He hadn't expected her to talk, but she did.

"Uncontrollably; and Coulrophobia, and Pediophobia. Yes, I know that I am pathetic."

"No, you aren't pathetic. Haruhi has Brontophobia."

She closed her eyes, some color that she lost in her fright returning to her skin. He didn't think that she had noticed his obvious lack of clothing as she was still leaning on him. He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear as her breathing became regular again. Looking into the hallway again, the door to her room had swung open, and he could see the clown wallpaper, bed set, and the rows and rows of clowns and dummies from his brother's lost collection days. Grimacing, he looked down at her as she relaxed. He couldn't make her sleep in that room; After all, he had just witnessed what happens when she saw just one clown/doll. Sliding his arm under her knees and his other around her shoulders, he stood up and walked around the corner of his bed to the side. Making sure that her yukata was pulled down to cover her thighs, he laid her down in his bed; pulling his plush comforter up to her chest. Her eyes snapped open when the warmth that had been around her disappeared, her hands grabbing for him.

"Don't leave…..Please."

He stopped, his eyes softening; an act that he would never admit to. He weighed the risks and possibilities of sharing the bed with her, and decided that it would be fine. Walking around the bed again, he slid into the other side and fluffed the pillow for himself. As soon as he had lain his head down, he felt a pair of small hands curl around his arm. Opening his eyes and turning his head towards her, he registered that she was already asleep, more than likely from lack of energy. A small smile formed on his lips, and he gently took his arm from her to curl it around her. Closing his eyes, he drifted off to sleep with the scent of Gardenia blossoms and Wisteria.


End file.
